


Heart of a Comrade

by incoherentlily, Smootsmoot44



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Rated T for Communism, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incoherentlily/pseuds/incoherentlily, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smootsmoot44/pseuds/Smootsmoot44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra finally professes her love to Asami Sato. A random fic generated out of fanficmaker.com by Lily. She was hoping for korrasami sex and violence, but instead got fluff interlaced with the State Anthem of the Soviet Union. NOT MY ORIGINAL WORK, SO DON'T BLAME ME</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart of a Comrade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [incoherentlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incoherentlily/gifts).



"Wait," said Asami to the Avatar. "Waitup!"  
Korra waited for her to arrive.

~~~United forever in friendship and labour,  
Our mighty republics will ever endure. ~~~

"I have to tell you something," Asami Sato said while she barely dared to look at the Avatar.  
"What is it," Korra said, "You can tell me anything."

~~~The Great Soviet Union will live through the ages.  
The dream of a people their fortress secure.~~~

"It's.... I think.... I'm not sure but... oh gosh, I'm embarrising myself, Asami said with the cuttest giggle Korra had ever seen her show.

~~~Long live our Soviet motherland,  
Built by the people's mighty hand.  
Long live our people, united and free.  
Strong in our friendship tried by fire.~~~

"I think I... I think I love Mako!"

And with those words, Korra's heart sank. Because really... really she loved Asami Sato. 

~~~Long may our crimson flag inspire,  
Shining in glory for all men to see.~~~

Korra sat there, at home, in Republic City. But she didn't want to go anywhere. The weigh on her heart was too heavy to bare. And so she laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling while listening to her favourite songs.

~~~Through days dark and stormy where Great Lenin lead us  
Our eyes saw the bright sun of freedom above  
And Stalin our leader with faith in the people,  
Inspired us to build up the land that we love.~~~

Korra then rose up again. She would not give up that easily! No, Asami's love would be hers! 

~~~Long live our Soviet motherland,  
Built by the people's mighty hand.  
Long live our people, united and free.  
Strong in our friendship tried by fire.  
Long may our crimson flag inspire,  
Shining in glory for all men to see.~~~

"Asami!" Korra yelled. She looked up. She with her beautiful balloonlike eyes. Korra couldn't wait to tell her her true feelings!  
Asami Sato, Korra said with a quivering lip. Her heart beating like a drum.  
"I love you."

~~~We fought for the future, destroyed the invaders,  
And brought to our homeland the laurels of fame.  
Our glory will live in the memory of nations  
And all generations will honour her name.~~~

Asami Sato looked up at her and said those simple, beautiful words: "I think I love you too."

~~~Long live our Soviet motherland,  
Built by the people's mighty hand.  
Long live our people, united and free.  
Strong in our friendship tried by fire.  
Long may our crimson flag inspire,  
Shining in glory for all men to see.~~~


End file.
